


Trey and Darius Spend Valentine's Day Together

by onioncat



Category: Unison League
Genre: M/M, thismightbecrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onioncat/pseuds/onioncat
Summary: Trey spends Valentine's Day with his beloved.(Don't ask why this was written, for my sake)





	Trey and Darius Spend Valentine's Day Together

Darius sighed in dismay and rubbed his paw over his face, wondering where Trey was. It was Valentine’s Day and he expected the two of them to spend it together, except, it was almost Noon and he had yet to see his lovely boyfriend. He was so frustrated and lonely, he considered calling his ex, Behemoth.

He knew that he shouldn’t do it but he was really bored, and wanted to hear the way Behemoth bragged about his most recent adventures, in that deep, rumbling voice of his. He turned to grab his phone and-

_Tap tap tap. Tap tap._

He heard a strange tapping coming from the other side of the room, by the glass doors of his balcony. He glanced around to see if he could tell anything was making the noise, but he saw nothing. He walked across his room, and pulled open the curtains, and his jaw just dropped.

_**Trey was outside, on a monstrously sized YACHT.. and he instantly knew it was sized that way for him to fit on it.** _

~~Trey likes them big, he likes them chunky.~~

“Trey.. what are you doing here- why are you on a yacht!? Why is it so big even?” Darius was pretty sure he already knew why but enjoyed pretending that he didn’t so Trey could monologue about what he was doing.

Trey chuckled and swept his hair out of his eyes very handsomely, before gesturing at his yacht grandly and explaining.

“I’ve bought a yacht for us to use for special occasions, my lovely chungus~. Happy Valentine’s Day Darius, I love you so much. I’ve planned for us to boat to Fiji aboard our elegant yacht, go jet skiing, ice skating, and to listen to a 5 hour long compilation (at least) of the Sponge Bob album and sing along as well <3\. The sun will set once we’ve finished doing that, and as it does we’ll watch The Notebook and fall asleep cuddling together,” Trey boasts about all the planning he did, gushing about it and glowing with excitement.

He glances at Darius and sees that the ex-mafia leader is nearly in tears, and he’s looking upward and fanning at himself with his paws to try and calm down and keep his tears in. Trey grins, because GOD, he really really loves this bunny.

“We don’t have all day, my lovely chungus, we have to hurry to make it to Fiji. I’ve got everything ready for you on the yacht, so come aboard soon, okay?” Trey climbed down into the yacht and awaited Darius’ arrival.

_I can barely believe he did this, that mad man. He packed all my favorite things into one day.. Oh Trey, it’s amazing, and I’m so thankful you’ve done all this..!_

Darius doesn’t want to ruin his mascara, so he forces himself to not let the tears flow and gently dabs at his eyes with a tissue, then walks out onto his balcony again, and climbs down into the yacht using a giant ladder Trey brought for him.

He stands on the deck of the yacht and looks around, marveling at how amazing it is. There’s a drink bar, sofas that look comfortable as hell, and there’s even a giant jacuzzi and Darius just doesn’t even know how Trey did this. He’s sure that if he explored it more later he’d be very pleasantly surprised at what else Trey magically managed to do.

“Trey! I’m on the yacht now, where are you?” He walks into the next room but doesn’t see his boyfriend and feels a little peeved.

“Hello? Trey-,” Darius gets cut off by a familiar set of arms hugging him, and he sighs with relief. He kind of found Trey.

“I was just telling the staff we were going to be headed for Fiji in a few so their break was over. Are you ready to go now my lovely chungus?” He lets go of Darius and walks over to a very conveniently placed bed and sits down on it. “Don’t tell anyone, but the yacht is illegally fast because I had some… modifications done to it, meaning we’ll get to Fiji faster than usual. Much much faster than usual, in fact. We can nap for a couple hours of the ride or have some fun, chungus.”

Darius contemplates the idea of spooning Trey for a couple hours, and then thinks about spending more time with Trey doing silly, fun things on the yacht. He obviously chooses the latter. “Are you crazy? I’d never miss an opportunity to fool around like that,” Darius snorts and beckons for Trey to lead the way out. He wants a tour of this miracle yacht, and he wants it asap.

Trey bounces up off the bed and skids out the door, racing to have fun the moment Darius says what he wants.

Trey and Darius are on the yacht’s deck, getting ready for basically the most epic game ever…!

**L e a p f r o g.**

~~Now you may be wondering how Trey is going to jump over Darius with how big he is, but Trey’s got this one in the bag.~~

Trey pulls on his moonshoes, after he finishes stretching and doing his little pre-leapfrog warm up.

Darius bends over and puts his paws on his knees to steady his form, and Trey runs at him, planting his hands on Darius’ back and then vaulting himself over the giant bunny, utilizing the moon shoes magnificently. When he lands on the yacht’s deck, he bows smugly (to nobody in particular) and then bends over for Darius to jump over him.

Darius basically just spends the next year staring at Trey’s ass instead of jumping over him. This kind of makes leapfrog hard to play. They stop playing leap frog pretty quickly after that.

Trey winds up still wanting to exercise and they head to the gym, where Trey lifts weights and does squats and Darius sits there staring at his ass, again. Trey finishes working out after they spend 27 years in the gym, and then they soak in the hot tub and talk to each other until they reach Fiji.

 

Darius sighs in content and gets out of the hot tub, grabbing his towel along with Trey’s and handing it to him. They dry off and watch as Fiji comes into view, grinning at each other. The yacht drifts up to the secret ice rink that’s actually in plain sight (Trey paid so much to get a private one in Fiji) and the couple races inside, put on their ice skates, and zip around the ring magnificently. Trey also whips out his phone and plays the Spongebob Album at full volume again.

Darius starts screeching along to the song loudly, struggling to stay on his feet as he belts it out. Trey joins in, dancing on the ice wildly as they perform the album together. He winds up face planting on the ice and sliding across the rink for a few feet after a minute of doing this. His defense is so high that he’s unharmed though, and Darius records the whole thing on his phone as he cackles at Trey’s expense.

They spend most of another hour in the rink, then leave after Trey declares himself too cold to continue. They sit outside in the warm breeze, lying on a picnic blanket. They start watching the notebook on Trey’s phone, and Darius’ just-applied mascara gets messed up because he can’t stop ugly-crying out of love for the movie.

When the movie finishes, they snuggle each other and fall asleep together, as the sun sets and Valentine’s Day for the two is officially over~.


End file.
